1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hologram storage configured to record and/or reproduce interference fringes of a signal-light beam and a reference-light beam onto and/or from a hologram-recording material, and particularly relates to a hologram-reproducing method and a hologram-reproducing device that are adapted to reproduce recorded information from the hologram material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the holographic technology has been advanced rapidly, so as to make practical use of a holographic memory which receives attention, as a candidate for powerful storage which goes into competition with a next-generation optical disk and/or a next-next-generation optical disk. For example, hologram storage adapted to record and/or reproduce large-capacity data by using the hologram technology has been proposed, as disclosed in IBM J. RES DEVELOP VOL 44 NO. 3 MAY 2000 “Holographic data storage”.